Dying
by Felias Fenix
Summary: El dolor que una partida pueda dejar. Una muerte lenta... DMxHP...


_…Serie de Drabbles que escribo en mis momentos de debilidad …_

**By Felías Fénix**

* * *

_...Lo que una partida puede provocar. Una muerte lenta…_

_**Dying…**_

_Muriendo…_

Era un frió nocturno el que helaba su torso desnudo. Se apuró a llegar a la ventana y la cerró aunque la pequeña ráfaga de viento otoñal trataba de impedírselo. Sintió la diferencia una vez que la hubo cerrado. Se acercó a la cama con la toalla blanca que le envolvía la cintura, y en su pecho las frías gotas de agua que se deslizaban hacía abajo enmarcando un físico desarrollado involuntariamente. Se miró en el espejo que estaba enfrente de la cama, el cual era tan grande que podía ver su cuerpo entero. Vio sus cabellos negros como el azabache, revoloteados con el agua, y pegado a su piel en las zonas de la frente y en los costados. El cabello le llegaba hasta las orejas, tapándoselas, impidiendo que se viera el color rojo que tenían.

El espejo también le mostraba los ojos de un Harry de casi 25 años, de color verde como las esmeraldas, brillantes pero tristes, tristes por algo que ya no quería recordar. Los ojos que veía en el espejo, que eran los suyos mismos, alguna vez vieron lo mas hermoso y sublime que se podían haber imaginado, y ahora que yo no las veía más, habían perdido el deseo de seguir mirando.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos se incrementaban y crecían mientras pasaban los días, por el hecho que le costaba dormir. Cada noche que se acostaba y trataba de dormir, su mente se llenaba de la amargura de haber perdido lo único que quiso en su vida, y las pocas veces que sus ojos lograban cerrarse para tratar de dormir, su inconciente lo torturaba con un sin fin de pesadillas y sueños tenebrosos con el mismo fin, en donde volvía a perder una y otra vez lo que siempre quiso. Porque luego de haber perdido lo que perdió, había buscado y luchado lo imposible, para tratar de recuperar eso que ya no tenia, dándose por vencido mucho tiempo después, cuando las esperanzas ya eran nulas.

Sus ojeras ahora estaban un poco disimuladas por el calor de la ducha que acababa de tomar. Su boca estaba recta e inclinada para abajo en las comisuras. Sus labios estaban secos y rasgados, luciendo pálidos y cansados, a igual que todo su rostro. Ya no era la misma persona que había visto tan solo unos seis meses atrás del otro lado de ese mismo espejo. Se puso los lentes que se encontraban en una mesita al lado del espejo, dio un suspiro y se quitó la toalla que le envolvía la cintura quedándose desnudo, para secarse el cabello. Luego de tener el pelo seco, caminó hasta unos cajones a unos metros de la cama, para tomar un boxer. Tomó uno sin mirar ni elegirlo. Se sentó en la cama, puso los pies en los agujeros del boxer y se subió la ropa interior hasta su lugar en la cadera.

Se recostó en la cama vestido de solo la ropa interior, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza. Cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo ya. Bueno, habían pasado solo seis meses, pero si se contase lo que para él fueron, serian milenios. Cada día que pasada desde que había perdido a la persona que amaba, moría un poco más. Cada hora se hacía como un año, cada día como un siglo, cada semana como un milenio. Toda la vida alrededor de él pasada normalmente excepto su vida misma. Su corazón se había detenido y su mente había dejado de pensar ¿Para que hacerlo y ya no tenía por qué?

Y la esperanza para él no existe. Tuvo demasiada esperanza cada segundo que pasó. Buscando y registrando cada parte del mundo, interrogando y preguntando, averiguando y tratando de hallar, fue todo lo que hizo cada momento para poder sacar a su corazón de ese infierno que estaba pasando por su ida. Desde que su amor ya no estaba, desde que su media alma se había ido, todo para él se había muerto. Su vida ya no tenía razón de ser.

El moreno abrió los ojos y apagó la luz que se encontraba sobre la cama con solo pensarlo. Solo la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana e iluminaba en franjas alargadas el cobertor de la cama y su casi desnudo cuerpo

Sabía que no se iba a dormir, y que si lo lograba solo iba a soñar con la soledad que sentía en ese momento. Con que la persona que amó no estaba con él y en que todas sus búsquedas fueron vanas porque de nada sirvieron. Pero de todas maneras, el sueño le ganada y no podía evitar cerrar los ojos. Sus párpados se le cayeron y bajó los brazos para poner uno a un lado de su cuerpo y el otro brazo sobre su pecho. Le vino a la mente la última imagen que tenía de su amor, del momento en que se había ido, del momento en que por última vez lo vio, en la última vez que puedo ver sus ojos, y no solo eso, sino de ver el brillo que solo sus ojos podía emanar, de una manera única.

Recordó, no por primera vez, y lamentablemente, tampoco por última, que estaban los dos frente a frente, el moreno con los ojos enjugados y las lágrimas cayendo sin piedad por la catarata de las mejillas pálidas. En frente suyo estaba su único amor, un chico más pálido que él, con el cabello rubio platinado que le caía hacia los costados haciéndolo ver como un ángel en medio de mortales. Sus ojos eran grises como nubes de tormenta, pero cautivadores y brillantes. Nunca podrá olvidar ese brillo que vio en sus ojos.

El rubio tenía la cabeza agacha, mirando el suelo, ya que no se animaba a mirar los ojos esmeraldas de Harry que tenia enfrente, porque sabía que lo que había dicho, había roto para siempre el corazón del moreno. Las palabras habían sido unos simples –Me iré, entiéndelo- que entonaban una situación de desamor. Pero eso no era lo que en verdad expresaba, y Harry lo sabía. En ese momento se preguntaba con cada neurona y tratando de adivinar porque esas palabras habían sido siquiera pensadas. El chico de ojos tormentosos había alegado que su destino se encontraba muy distante del de Harry, y que, como ya sabían ambos, su amor era imposible. Sus vidas eran muy distintas, y sus familias muy diferentes. No les permitían estar juntos, pero sin embargo hasta ese momento habían pasado un sin fin de pruebas y torturas juntos, ¿Qué era, ahora, la diferencia para dejar de estar juntos? Unos obstáculos más no serían más que pan comido.

El rubio había expresado, con una voz que no era suya tratando de simular la tortuosidad de la misma –Sabes que estando conmigo tu vida corre peligro-

¿Qué le importaba a Harry eso? Habían pasado por cosas que nadie se iba a imaginar, la muerte los había visitado montones de veces pero ellos nunca quisieron hacerse amigo del encapuchado.

Quizás el dolor que sentía el rubio al penar en lo que le podría llegar a Harry peligrando en su vida, fue el porque decidió alejarse. Quizás, y era lo más seguro, prefería ver a Harry cientos de kilómetros de él, y verlo muy esporádicamente, antes que no verlo sabiendo que no esta, que el encapuchado se lo halla llevado. Verlo a distancia seria mucho mejor antes que no verlo. Y eso decidió. Alejarlo, para seguir viéndolo, para poder sentir los respiros exhalados desde sus fosas nasales, para escuchar los latidos de su corazón nervioso cuando estaba a su lado. Para poder seguir oliendo su aroma tan especial a caléndula.

Inconcientemente, Harry se llevó una mano al cabello para traer a su nariz su propio olor. Y si, desde que Draco le había dicho que le encantaba el olor del cabello a caléndula, nunca había cambiando la fragancia. Y en ese momento él olía igual.

Y esa había sido la decisión del ángel, alejarse de Harry solo para protegerlo. Aunque el rubio no sabia que Harry prefería arriesgar toda su vida, y las vidas que pudiera llegar a tener con tal de permanecer al lado de él. Era su amor. ¿Qué cosas, pues, habrían logrado que dejara de amarle? Nada. Porque lo amaba más que con todo su corazón. Lo amaba de una forma irracional, lo amaba con la mente, con su espíritu, con su alma. Sus almas eran gemelas, y así debían permanecer. Pero nada podría hacer para cambiarle de opinión a Draco.

El rubio era muy posesivo, y se había hecho dueño de lo que nunca pensó que querría. Y nunca se había imaginado lo tanto que podría llegar amar a alguien. ¿Y dejar perder algo tan fácil solo por egoísmo propio? No, Draco no era capaz de eso. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie haga algo en contra de Harry. No iba a ser egoísta, iba a pensar en la vida de Harry. Y lo mejor para que el moreno se encontrara bien y que no sufra en ningún momento seria alejarse de él para que viva sin peligros en su vida. Alejarse porque lo amaba. Qué ironía, ¿no? Era egoísta porque no pensó que eso no era lo que el moreno quería, pero como ya dije, no era fácil hacer que Draco se retracte. Ya había tomado su decisión.

Una lágrima rebelde salió del los ojos de Harry mientras trataba de dormir sin pesadillas. Aún no se dormía, y seguro pasaría lo mismo que muchas noches. El tiempo seguiría de largo como una tortura sin fin. El tiempo pasa, si, y él sufre cada milésima, pero el tiempo al fin y al cabo pasa.

Bajo sus ojos se juntaban las silenciosas lágrimas y se secaban como en un caluroso desierto. Se confundían con la negrura de las ojeras y formaban una imagen negra, triste y desoladora.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus pupilas se dilataron bajo los párpados. Su mente se relajó en el sueño en que ahora estaba, tratando de descansar lo más posible antes de que este se convirtiera en pesadilla.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
